Shane Is Back
by TrueBlueAngel6999
Summary: Shane comes back at NoWay Out and things fire up between Shane and Danielle.


****

Attention:

Some of the things that happen in this story are not totally factual about what happened at No Way Out. So don't believe everything that you read. What Shane does about the Rock is true but not the thing about Terri. But other than that here is my story.

****

Shane is Back

Danielle: Hunter and Stephanie have been running the World Wrestling Federation for too long you need to go back.

Shane: I plan on going back.

Danielle: When?

Shane: I will go back just not yet.

Danielle: Ok.

****

No Way Out

Shane did come back as he said at No Way Out he helped the Big Show win against The Rock. By hitting The Rock over the head with a chair.

A little bit after No Way Out

Danielle: Hi Vince.

Vince: How are you doing.

Danielle: I'm doing good.

Vince: How is Shane?

Danielle: He's ok, were doing pretty good.

Vince: Aren't you a little mad at him.

Danielle: Mad at Shane? What would I be mad at him for?

Vince: Because-? Where were you on Sunday?

Danielle: It doesn't matter what do you mean am I mad at Shane.

Vince: You must not have seen No Way Out.

Danielle: No Why?

Vince turned on the Tv to the encore of No Way Out It was at the end where Shane came out.

Danielle sat there in amazement. After he helped the Big Show out with the match Terri came and gave Shane a kiss then they went back to the back and weren't seen for a little while and then they showed him coming out of the Terri's locker room.

Danielle: That's what he had in mind when he said that he was going to come back.

Then Shane and the rest of the D-X click came in the door.

Shane and the other guys were laughing.

Hunter: What is the matter?

Danielle looked at Shane. Danielle tried to talk but she couldn't. Danielle ran into the other room.

Shane: What the hell did you say to her?

Vince: The truth.

Shane: What?

Vince: What you did not want to tell her.

Shane: You Son of a bitch.

Shane ran into the room where Danielle was. There was silence for a little while but then Danielle broke the silence.

Danielle: I can not believe you.

Shane said nothing.

Danielle: Was I not as skanky as that bitch ass mangy half dressed bisexual dicksucking two-faced half-witted s.t.d. carrying Britney Spears lovin' Mariah Carey wannabe yellow buck toothed fuck every guy in a 500 mile radius dumb because she's dissin' the BSB shit eating piss drinking vote for Bill Clinton because he plays her favorite game swallow the leader hoe?

Shane: No.

Danielle: Then what?

Shane: I don't know.

Danielle: Here is an easier question. 

Shane: It was ok.

Danielle: Well you'll be having a lot of free time now.

Shane: What are you talking about?

Outside the room

Hunter: What the hell did you tell Danielle?

Vince: Nothing that she didn't all ready know.

Hunter: I am going to hurt you if you don't tell me what you said to her.

Inside the room

Danielle: Yes I am. And you can't-?

Shane: You can't what?

Danielle opened the door and went out into the living room. Hunter was about to punch Vince.

Danielle: Don't you dare.

Hunter looked at Danielle. Then he backed away.

Danielle went over to Vince.

Danielle: Are you ok?

Vince: Ya I am fine.

Danielle: You were going to let him do that to your father?

Stephanie: I don't care.

Danielle: No kidding.

Danielle: Let me get something's and we can go ok.

Vince: Ok.

Shane: Where are you going?

Danielle: Anywhere but here.

Shane: we are not finished.

Danielle: Yes we are. You can't tell me why you slept with Terri.

Shane walked over to Danielle and tried to hold her hand.

Danielle: Don't touch me.

Shane: I didn't sleep with her.

Danielle: What did you two do talk about the Yankees?

Shane: All we did was just talk about the Hardy Boys and the other wrestlers.

Danielle: Are you lying to me? 

Shane: No why?

Danielle: Just don't lie to me because that would hurt me more than you just sleeping with Terri would.

Shane: I am not lining to you.

Danielle gave him a kiss.

Shane: Do you forgive me?

Danielle: Yes.

Shane: before we go into the living room I needed to ask you something.

Danielle: Ok Shoot.

Shane got down on one knee.

Shane: I have been trying to find the right moment to do this and there's no better time like the present. So Danielle will you marry me?

Danielle: I don't know what to say.

Shane: Say yes.

Danielle: Yes.

Shane and Danielle hugged for a little bit then went out into the living room.


End file.
